budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Slazinch I
Slazinch arrived even later than Kassd in the Nel and Ichigo Saga and played a very minor role as a character for around one real life week before being killed and sent to Hell. Inspiration of Creation Slazinch was created so the creator could use someone evil and also to give a kind of continuation on Mistan’s history. Appearance Slazinch’s blue skin has a blackish tinge to it. From a child he wore casual clothes of Tuffles and did not seem to mind it. However, from the age of 17 Slazinch started to weak Saiyan Amour. No one knew why, only Slazinch and he isn’t telling anyone. His eyes glow piercing yellow and a red cape billows behind him which match his crimson aura. Slazinch is an insane person and as such is normally found laughing uncontrollably at something civilized people would be horrified or disgusted at…such as someone being murdered or severely injured. When not laughing insanely, Slazinch is usually either in an extremely bad mood because there is nothing for him to muse about or looking for something to make him laugh. Personality Slazinch is insane. His insanity is such that sometimes the power of it is inflicted slightly on others near him. Other than that, Slazinch is mostly bloodthirsty and hungry for causing pain, death and despair through actions of violence and fighting. He does not like being helped by others, even if they are more powerful than he is and is in need of their assistance. He will never admit defeat and whenever is defeated in battle will train as hard as he can until he is powerful enough to gain his revenge. Slazinch is always laughing at some twisted thing or else causing destruction so he can laugh at it. History Déjà Vu?: Slazinch was born on Planet Tuffle in the audience of a Tournament that was being held. At the time, a particularly violent Tuffle was smashing his way through each round, killing most of his opponenets in the ring. The first thing Slazinch saw was the Tuffle’s victim being blown apart, giving Slazinch a nasty blood-thirst for killing. Once he was seventeen, Slazinch killed the Tuffle Prince for fun and he earned himself a life-long ban from Planet Tuffle. He set out from Planet Tuffle and soon found himself on a peaceful planet named Unsublia. For a year, Slazinch terrorized the peaceful Unsublian's before they sent a messenger to other planets in the universe. The only help they received was Mistan and his team from Earth. After killing Zinyak and Balark, Mistan, through anger, managed to kill the destructive Tuffle. Slazinch was sent to Hell and, after waiting a very long time, he met Gunduige. He had also been killed by Mistan and once the pair worked out that they were talking about the same person and realized how similar their lives were, they began plotting their revenge and their plan to break their way out of Hell. Finally, they managed the feat and escaped the fiery prison they had been sentenced to. Together they tracked down the remainder of Mistan’s Squad and finally located Vaisn and Jolkas. Now far more powerful than he had previously been and in addition to Gunduige’s power, the two easily overpowered the two Saiyans. They allowed them to escape and to run to Mistan who arrived at the scene within minutes. Unfortunately for them, it seemed Mistan had also advanced in power and the two were once again sent to Hell after a crushing defeat. Once again, Slazinch and Gunduige were trapped in Hell, though this time their tempers were much shorter and the mood was dark rather than the sense of excitement and suspense as it was last time. For another two years they plotted their escape and built up the power they needed to escape Hell once more. After a very long time, they accomplished the feat and set out for Mistan again, his murder being the only thing on their minds. Nel and Ichigo Saga Roaming: Slazinch searched far and wide with Gunduige but only found Mistan in the mountains after weeks of searching. He and Gunduige attacked Mistan and his son, Kassd, and were delighted to see that their power was greater than theirs this time. Mistan and Kassd were forced to run from the scene and Gunduig and Slazinch followed, eager to kill them. However, they soon found themselves on a place people called “Kami’s Lookout” and once there discovered that Mistan and Kassd were actually incredibly weak compared to other fighters on the planet. A Namekian named Green blew Gunduige up with a punch to the gut and Slazinch’s own life was taken once again by a Saiyan named Len who sliced him into tiny pieces with Ki that then disintegrated into non-being. It seemed the two would never win… Hell Again: Slazinch and Gunduige found themselves trapped in Hell for a third time and now they did not have the will power to attempt to grow strong again. They sat in the fiery prison for weeks doing nothing until finally an argument broke out, the topic being who’s fault out of the two of them it was of why they there stuck there in the first place. this time, the Reset commenced, wiping out all from the Nel and Ichigo Saga. The next Saga is the Nene Saga Techniques • Death Blast This is Slazinch’s Signature Technique which he uses many times against various opponents. It’s colour is deep red and it is his most powerful blast. Trivia • Slazinch’s name is actually one of the Chaos God’s in the Warhammer 40 ,000 Universe but at the time of creating Slazinch, the creator had no idea of this and the name was made by combining a series of abstract sounds mashed together. Category:Evil Alignment Category:NegativeSanity's Characters Category:Nel and Ichigo Saga Characters